Nice Shoes
by dabblingpen
Summary: A short reintroduction after years apart - one shot, flash fiction


_**a/n – This is just a random drabble, it has been a while and I miss you all. I haven't seen the Hulu series yet, but I read a spoiler, AND I am firmly pretending I didn't. **_

Logan's hand ran down Veronica's side, and she could feel goose bumps and tiny electric tingles follow in its wake. In that instant, fifteen years was nothing, she was back in college, and the heady thrill of anticipation was the same. She tugged at his belt, impatient.

But then, his hand stopped, blocked by a solid lump of concealed plastic. She hadn't been carrying openly when they ran into each other at the library, after all, it was her day off. Like any good agent, however, she always had her back-up weapon on her. Logan's hand pulled away followed by his taking a quick step back.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake." He took another step back, closer to the bungalow's door.

"What?" Veronica didn't make a move to take off the concealed rig, her breath was still ragged. That kiss.

"This, uhm, it was nice seeing you again Veronica." He finished the last step to the door that was still ajar from their hurried push inside and was gone.

Veronica's blue eyes blinked slowly, breathing slowing, flesh going from electrified to clammy. Had she just had a fever dream, conjured Logan Echolls from a 15-year absence from Neptune and her life, propositioned him, and almost had amazing make-up from a long-forgotten fight sex, or did the one that got away really just run out her door like she had the plague.

A whine from behind a gate to the mud room broke her trance, and she murmured, "Mama needs to get laid Partner, I am having the strangest hallucinations."

The big rottie cocked his black and tan head as if pondering her words. Deciding she was talking crazy, when the backyard and his fetching ball awaited, he did the only sensible thing and barked at her.

Forty-five minutes later, Partner was laying on the cool kitchen tile tongue lolling and Veronica was tapping her phone in irritation. "One street away, another turn, almost here." She set the phone on the corner and went to the front door. "Three, two, one…"

A brisk knock rapped against her door. She smiled and threw it open. "Georgie, you never let me down"

Instead of her anticipated Momma Leone's driver however, was a confused looking Logan Echolls. One hand still in the air, poised for another knock, the other was carrying a familiar looking red and white stripped bag. "You aren't Georgie."

"I'm not Georgie," he repeated.

"You hijacked my dinner." Her eyes didn't leave his face as she spoke, and his bewildered expression didn't change.

"He's not Georgie," a third voice pipped up from behind Logan's broad shoulders, "but I have your dinner right here Agent Mars." A hand poked around the side, with an identical red and white stripped bag. Veronica took it automatically. "See ya next week." Georgie's brisk steps were already taking her down the front walk to the idling car, no time for chit chat when lasagna deliveries were ready to go.

"Uhm," Logan started, "I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

Veronica held her tongue, part of her wanted to scream, over from where? The first soccer practice? The first spin the bottle kiss before he dated Lilly? The bashed headlights? The Camelot? The Neptune Grand? That last day at Dog Beach?

Or just an hour ago? She had been at the local library, using the free computers for an IP address that wouldn't trace back to her for some off the books research. The doors to the children's room had burst open, a group of pre-teens spilling out talking excitedly. There, following more slowly, was Logan, smiling and talking to the elderly librarian.

Without thinking, she closed the browser and cleared its history, erasing her last hour of work. He hadn't seen her; she was sure of it. Now or never, run or do something. When Mr. Chou walked off, leaving Logan by himself in front of the community billboard, she walked up to him. "Nice shoes, wanna fuck?"

Veronica had zero clue where the comment came from. She was sure Dick Cassablancas was somehow to blame. Logan's response had been a kiss, full of the heat and longing that only fifteen years of unrequited desire can bring. It was amazing they were able to get back to her bungalow, breaking apart to make an awkward dash to cars, with directions for him to follow her home.

She stepped back, turning her body to indicate Logan could enter the house. As she closed the door and he moved towards the kitchen, a low growl stopped him in his tracks. "Partner, be cool." She said. He laid back down in front of his bowl, eyes tracking Logan, ears twitching.

Logan started pulling out containers from his bag, and Veronica couldn't help but laugh. He had all her favorites – somethings never changed.

Veronica smiled at him. "Yeah, I think we can."


End file.
